


Late At Night: A Larry Stylinson Collection

by 1975reasons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles' White Eskimo Band, Love, M/M, No Control by One Direction, One Direction Tours, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Harry, Top Louis, X-Factor, larry stylinson - Freeform, some smut, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975reasons/pseuds/1975reasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Larry Stylinson One-Shots that come out of my brain in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misses Louis after the "Always in My Heart" tweet becomes the second most retweeted tweet in history.

It was eight in the evening when his phone started to ring. He was sitting in the middle of some tiny restaurant in London. It was Italian, and some violin music was playing in the background. He was supposed to be on a date; he was supposed to be moving on. When the other guys kept texting him, it was hard to forget why he was out in the first place.

**From: Liam**

_Hey, congrats on the tweet man! It beat out the president of the U.S.!_

**From: Niall**

_Hey, Harry! Did you see the tweet!? Larry lives on man!_

He just kept ignoring the messages, but they kept coming faster and faster. He finally just shut his phone off. He was here to try to get over things and have a life. He couldn't dwell forever. But, as hard as he tried, his mind always wondered back to Louis. His date had yet to show, and he had too much time to think.

 _Louis._ He loved everything about him. He loved the way his name rolled off his tongue. He loved the way he couldn't cook; he would burn everything in the house trying though. He loved the way he cared so much about his hair, and the way he had seventeen pairs of Vans. He loved his obsession with stripes, and the cute way his accent made his sass sound even sassier. Everything about him was perfect.

Well, everything but the fact that he wasn't dating Harry Styles.

Not anymore, at least.

Things were so great this time last year. They were together, in love. They shared a bed, and Harry woke up happy every morning seeing Lou's sweet face beside him. Their days were long, spent together on the bus, watching movies, or at rehearsal, acting like a proper couple. Their nights were longer, spend in Harry's four poster bed, or Louis' bunk on the bus, tending to each other's hormonal impulses. He thought back on his favorite night with Louis almost two years ago, from when they went to Niagara Falls, and spent the day up on the boardwalk there. Then, they went back to the hotel and stayed up until three in the morning, talking and then making love. It was their first time.

Now, here he was, quite some time later, sitting in an Italian restaurant he didn't even know the name of, waiting for some guy. This didn't feel right. He should be waiting on Louis, not anyone else in the world. No one would ever be good enough, no one was Louis. 

But, he had to get over him sometime. It was getting too hard to live with him on tour and see him with Eleanor, when Harry didn't have anyone himself to take his mind off of the pain. He had to at least try to fix this messed up life. He had to.

But why was it so damn hard?

He turned his phone on to check the time, and it didn't stop buzzing for a solid minute. Texts kept rolling in, then tweets, then Yahoo notifications. All about Louis' tweet beating President Obama's. All about him and Louis. He remembers the night the tweet happened.

===========

"Haz! Come back here!" Louis yelled. He chased him around the sofa, grabbing at the peanut butter. "I want that," He whined between giggles.

"You can't have it until you kiss me!" Harry tumbled over the back of the black couch, knocking pillows off. Louis followed, falling on top of Harry, their noses only centimeters apart. Louis leaned down slowly, exhaling. Harry savored the cold, spearmint smell of Louis' breath; it was one of the million things he had always loved about him. Their lips brushed for a fraction of a second before Louis snatched the peanut butter out of Harry's hand. He shot up, laughing, and ran to the kitchen to finish his sandwich. Harry sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Lou from behind. He nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck and sighed at him. 

"Lou," he said, "Come on!" He pulled Lou's smaller body into his bigger one, begging for attention.

"Hazza, let me eat my sandwich! Then we can watch a film, okay?' Harry conceded and walked to the couch hanging his head. When Lou finally finished his sandwich, he dumped his plate in the sink and made his way to the living room of their tiny flat. Harry was sprawled out on the couch, feet hanging off the end. Louis picked them up and wiggled underneath Harry's legs. 

They decided on  _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._ Halfway through, Harry was asleep, his long legs still spidered out on Louis' lap, his arm hanging over the side. Lou lifted his legs up gently and planted a kiss on his forehead before covering him up. He turned the TV off and started to walk to the kitchen to work on his studies. Harry grabbed his wrist in a tired fashion when he walked by the couch. 

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Haz?"

"Love me forever, yeah?"

"Yeah, Haz. You're always in my heart." 

"Good."

=====

It was inching closer to nine o'clock. Harry's date had finally showed up. He was lovely, very attractive, but he wasn't Louis. Harry was so distracted. His phone was constantly vibrating in his pocket. He was on his third glass of wine when Sean, the date, finally said something.

"Harry, are you okay?" Sean asked.

"What? No, I'm fine. Why?" Harry said, distractedly.

Sean pushed his glasses up as he spoke. "You seem like you're body's here, but your heart isn't."

Harry sighed. "It's not, Sean. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this."

"There's someone else, isn't there? Someone you aren't quite ready to let go."

"How did you know?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I may have to wear glasses, but that doesn't mean I can't see the obvious," Sean said as he smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah. He's great, but I really messed things up a while back and I don't know how to fix them." 

"What happened?" Sean inquired, seeming genuinely interested.

"We had something great, but it was taking a toll on all of our friend's careers. We're in music, you know? It was causing problems, so I decided it was best to break it off. He didn't agree..." Harry trailed off, trying to hold back tears. "Anyway, it's been eight months. I keep trying to move on, and it just isn't happening. He's found someone, but I don't think he's happy."

"Well, you're not moving on, so maybe you shouldn't." 

Harry was silent for a while. After a while, he stood up and pulled out his wallet. 

"Here, finish your meal. Order dessert. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here, and I need to go. Thank you  for the help, Sean." Harry left the restaurant and drove back to the flat that was once shared. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door to Louis apartment. He knocked until Lou opened the door.

"Haz, what are you-" Harry interrupted his inquiry by grabbing his neck and smashing their mouths together. He backed Lou into the apartment and shut the door with his foot. When they finally parted, Harry immediately started talking.

"I'm so sorry, LouBear. I'm such an idiot. I didn't want to break up with you. I loved you. I still do. God, Louis, just take me back, please? Love me forever?"

"Oh, Haz," Louis said. "You're always in my heart. Even now." He kissed him again, and they retreated to the bedroom for a sweet reunion. Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He unbuttoned the remainder of his shirt and kissed his chest. Their breaths alternated one another, Harry breathing out, then Louis. Harry had missed this; the sweet, spearmint smell of Lou's breath that was still there. The almost tropical escape of his shampooed-and-styled hair engulfed Harry and made him forget everything in his life but this moment. His mind was filled with Louis. His smell, his skin, the way they were touching each other. His senses were almost overwhelmed by what was happening and how fast it was happening at that. He played at the hem of Lou's striped shirt, finally pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. 

Harry looked up at Louis over him. He was so beautiful in just his jeans. The way they chased his  curves made Harry shiver with lust. 

Louis looked down at Harry under him. He was gorgeous. His long hair splayed out across his forehead and cascading down the bed. He wanted to be in him, running his hands through his curls. 

And that's how it was. Harry and Louis spent the night making love. No one spoke. Their eyes, their bodies, their hearts beating loudly in the stifling silence said it all. After they were finished out, and cleaned up, laying in bed, Harry snuggled into Louis' chest.

"So you really meant that then? About me always being in your heart?"

"Of course I did, Haz," Lou replied softly. "You never left."


	2. What If We Were?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought about all the good times he had shared with his Haz. The ski trip, where they spent five days attached at the hip. The tours, where they were with the other guys, but shared something special: something the other boys didn't have with anyone. He thought back on all the fun they had messing around on camera and TwitCam, and realized he may have had these feelings for longer than he imagined; he had just misinterpreted them.
> 
> Was this the moment he realized he had fallen for his best mate? Maybe it was.

Louis turned the key to the door and walked in. He stomped the snow off of his shoes and shook the flurries off of his shoulders. 

"Hey Hazza!" He yelled out in the apartment. When he got no response, it worried him. He peeled off his coat and walked into the kitchen. He noticed a purple sticky note on the fridge.

_Hey Lou -_

_I'm out with Taylor tonight, okay? There are mini-pizzas in the freezer for you. Just don't burn the house down. I'll see you around midnight mate!_

_Love Haz_

Louis sighed. He was planning on spending Friday night with his best friend. The day had been long and exhausting, and he had been running all over the place. All Louis wanted was to spend the night with his feet propped up on the coffee table, eating popcorn and making jokes at bad rom-coms with Harry. But, plans were changing. He popped the mini-pizzas in the oven and went to change. He threw on a pair of red sweatpants and a white v-neck and went in to check the pizzas. He sighed seeing they weren't done - he was hungrier than he had realized earlier. He flopped down on the couch and sighed in discontent, picking up the remote. As he browsed through the channels, he decided there was nothing to watch and turned off the TV. Bored as he was, he picked up his laptop and went to Twitter. 

He was mentioned constantly. He almost ignored them all. But it got harder all the time, especially the ones about him and Harry. How absurd were the fans, thinking him and Harry were anything but friends? Nonetheless, he'd get feelings sometimes. When him and Harry were at the fair, at the top of the Ferris wheel, he wanted so badly to kiss him for a split second. He shook it off as nerves or fatigue. Then there was the night Harry's towel dropped off his bum in the living room and he had gotten half-hard at the sight. He darted to the bathroom, dismissing it as his bladder or something, but he was running out of excuses. He was starting to think that maybe,  _just maybe,_ the fans were right. Maybe he wanted Larry Stylinson to be real.

But that didn't mean Harry did. 

Louis shook his head. He needed to focus on something else. Suddenly, he remembered the pizzas and dashed into the kitchen. They were done perfectly - a little brown on the edges but still not overdone. He smiled down at the mini pizzas on the counter. Harry would be proud of him. Rarely did he successfully cook anything, even mini pizza. Harry did most of the cooking; he even made toast in the mornings because Lou always managed to burn it. But tonight, Louis had done something to make Harry proud. The problem was, he wasn't here to see it. 

He ate the pizza and walked back over to the couch. He pulled the laptop back onto his lap and pulled up Tumblr. Scrolling through his feed, what popped up but Larry Stylinson fanfiction. He tried to resist, but the temptation was too much. He clicked on the feed and read.

_Harry caressed Louis fragile features in his large hands. "Please." Louis relented and slowly started pumping in and out of Harry, grunting and sighing in pleasure._

Louis hated to admit it, but he was getting slightly aroused by the fanfic. He rubbed his hardening member through his cotton pants, groaning. He thought about all the good times he had shared with his Haz. The ski trip, where they spent five days attached at the hip. The tours, where they were with the other guys, but shared something special: something the other boys didn't have with anyone. He thought back on all the fun they had messing around on camera and TwitCam, and realized he may have had these feelings for longer than he imagined; he had just misinterpreted them.

Was this the moment he realized he had fallen for his best mate? Maybe it was. 

He sighed and threw his head back on the couch. How was he supposed to deal with this? He couldn't tell Haz. That would make this awkward. That would mean one of them would move out, there would be silence in their once-warm relationship. It was decided then; he would keep it to himself. He felt his lower half twitch in contempt.

Well, that didn't mean he couldn't indulge in the possibility, right? He  _was_ home alone. Louis clicked back to the fanfiction, pulling up one clearly marked "steamy smut." He started reading, pumping himself in his sweats. His hair started to fall over his forehead and he barely noticed. He was too into the fanfiction. Just as he was about to climax, he heard the keys in the door. He slammed his laptop shut and pushed it on the ground, then sprawled out on the couch. 

"Hey Lou," Harry said opening the door. "I brought you leftovers because I figured you burned the pizza." He glanced over at Louis' strange situation on the couch and put two and two together. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" 

"No, no. I'm just going to go to bed. Night Harry," Louis mumbled. He got off the couch and slammed the door to his bedroom. 

Harry, too curious for his own good, went snooping about for what Louis was messing about to. He opened the laptop and keyed in the password. He and Louis shared everything; there wasn't a secret Harry didn't know about Lou. 

Or so he thought. 

He was surprised to find fanfiction pulled up on the laptop. After reading a few lines, he realized that  _the fanfiction was about them._  What was going on? Harry's head started to spin. Louis really felt this way about him? Got off to the thought of him? 

Harry smiled. He had sort-of liked Louis for a long time. He always wondered what it would be like to actually be with him, lay with him. He shut the laptop gently and walked to Louis' door. 

"Lou, open up, okay?" Harry knocked softly on the door. "Louis, can I come in?"

Louis came to the door and opened it, then plopped on the bed face-down. "Go away Haz, please," Louis whined.

"Why?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing Lou's back. "You embarrassed that I caught you in the middle of a wank? Or is it because of what I found on your computer?" 

Louis looked up at him, eyes wide. "You know?" Harry nodded. Louis groaned and threw his face into the pillow. 

"It's okay. Look at me," Harry commanded. "I want to try something." Louis looked up slowly, and Harry presses his lips against Lou's. At first, they kissed slowly. It was exploratory. He then sped up the kiss, the bottom of his stomach filling with lust. He pulled himself on top of Louis, but Lou protested. He swung him over, pinning him on the bed. Although Louis was smaller than Harry, his attitude outweighed Harry's ten-fold. He was always dominant in their friendship; he didn't want that to change in their relationship.

Louis pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the floor. He popped the buttons off of Harry's shirt, pulling it apart. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and Louis smirked sensually. He kissed a line down Harry's tanned chest and undid his zipper. Harry wiggled out of his jeans, giggling at how ridiculous he must look. He knew he wore them too tight, but he liked the feeling anyway. Lou kicked his sweatpants off and then realized what was happening. _  
_

_Harry Styles was underneath him, in his boxers, with a hard on._

He smiled and kissed him furiously. He ran a finger into the waistband of Harry's briefs, sending a shiver of pleasure down Harry's spine. He grabbed the small of Louis' back, pulling his groin closer and bucking his hips up. Louis groans and reaches to the bedstand and grabs the lube. Harry looks up at him, as if to say,  _Are you sure?_ and Louis nods. He pulls off Harry's briefs and follows with his own, then squirts the lube up in his hand. He loosens Harry up with one finger, then two, and then he is practically begging for him. He entered him slowly at first, and, after Harry adjusted, he started moving faster and faster, and finally started hitting Harry's prostate. He screamed in pleasure,  _Oh, God, fuck Lou! Right there!_ and by the time he knew it, Harry was sending streaks of white all up his toned chest. Seeing Harry so vulnerable and in ecstasy made him come, filling Harry with every last drop of pleasure exiting his body. They cleaned up in silence, but neither of them needed to say a word. When they were back in bed, warm and together, Harry posed a question to Louis.

"How long did you have feelings like this?" Harry asked.

Lou chuckled. "A long time. But I just realized it tonight, and well, then there I was, fucking myself to fanfiction." Harry laughed softly and pulled him closer. 

"Well, I'm glad. I love you a lot, Lou, and I've just been too afraid to do anything about it."

Louis sighed in content. "I love you too Hazza."

 


	3. Teach Me A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's falling behind in University Math, so he requests a tutor. But, when Louis gets hurt, Harry swoops in to take care of him, and Lou teaches him a little more than math.

Harry shook his head at the envelope. He knew what it was. It was addressed from the dean's office, with a stamp marking the University logo on it. Harry threw the letter down on the counter, sighing. He knew he was falling behind in maths; it was never his best subject and was quickly proving detrimental to his studies at University. He knew what he had to do, as embarrassed as he was to do it. He would walk down to Student Services later and request a tutor. He only hoped it would be a nice guy, someone he could get on with. So, he filled out the form and turned it in.

Two days later, he got a call. He was to meet his new tutor at the Starbucks around five. He showed up, not knowing what to expect, and found that his tutor was the guy who sat in front of him in Music Appreciation, Louis Tomlinson. He had always fancied him; He was strikingly handsome, with an AMAZING ass. They talked on occasion, about the classwork or music they both liked, and found out that they went to the same Script concert. Harry even vaguely recalled meeting Lou in the bathrooms, but he never wanted to bring it up, just in case memory failed him and it wasn't Louis. They seemed to get on well, so Harry was glad to find he was his tutor. Maybe having a cute upperclassman teach him math would make it easier to understand. Or not. Who knew. 

Louis was a good tutor. Within the first few minutes of their initial session, he had found a way to explain Quadratic Functions to Harry, who looked at it like it was a foreign language. He smiled because he was finally understanding something that seemed so hard just minutes before. They decided to meet at Starbucks on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the tutoring sessions. Soon enough, they exchanged numbers and knew each other's coffee orders. Harry would show up five minutes early just so he could order Louis' coffee for him. He thought he was getting a good vibe from him; he thought maybe Louis had a crush on him too. He knew that it may be preposterous - a Senior dating a sophomore - but crazier things had happened, right? Harry tried to brush his feelings off, but he just couldn't shake that feeling of butterflies that he got every time he was supposed to study. Math became a reminder of how crazy he was for Louis. So, he decided he would tell him; Harry was going to take a shot at Louis, the sexy and intelligent senior that he met in music class.

He waited at Starbuck the next Tuesday for an hour with no text or call from Louis. He threw his hands up in the air after four coffees, thinking,  _Maybe it's a sign. Maybe I shouldn't have thought about doing this._  

Just when he was about to leave, his phone buzzed.

**From: Louis ;)**

_Hey mate, sorry I didn't make it today. Took a nasty spill down the stairs at the building today. I've been in the ER for hours! Broken ankle. Could you by chance come pick me up?_

Harry smiled. Maybe this was it; maybe this was his moment to make a move. So he texted Louis back, letting him know he'd be there, walked back to his car, and drove. When he finally arrived at the hospital, he saw Louis sitting outside on a bench, crutches beside him. He pulled up to the curb and got out, leaving the car running. Louis smiled when he saw Harry; his entire demeanor got brighter, and it made Harry blush. He walked around the car and approached Louis.

"Hi Hazza," Louis said. Harry gave him a questioning look. "What?" Louis asked, beaming at Harry.

"Nothing, just the name. Where did you come up with it?" 

"Well, I'm Louis, and you're Harry. And I like you, so you need a nickname, and why not Hazza? I like Zs." He spoke and Harry realized he had had painkillers. He giggled at Louis and all his cuteness. 

"Come on," Harry chuckled. "Let's get you home." Harry helped Louis into the car and pecked him on the cheek. Lou giggled and took his crutches from Harry. When they got back to the apartment, Harry helped Louis up to his flat and put him on the couch. "Okay, sleep off that medicine and I'll be back in the morning, okay?" Harry patted Louis' hand and started to leave. Lou grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. 

"Staaaaaaay," Louis begged. "I don't wanna be alone! What if I have to pee?"

Harry giggled at the older boy. "Okay, I'll chill out in this chair then, yeah?" Louis nodded and snuggled into the couch, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Harry plopped down in the chair and opened a magazine. After finding nothing of substance, he yawned and glanced over at Louis, sleeping like a baby. 

 _He's so beautiful,_ Harry thought.  _God, what I would give to have him._ He walked over and kissed Lou's forehead and went into the bedroom. before he realized what he was doing, he was in Louis' bed, falling asleep. 

He woke up a few hours later to noise in the living room. He jumped awake, realizing he was in Louis' bed half naked. He got up and walked into the living room to find Louis propped up watching TV.  He glanced up when he heard Harry walk in the room.

"Hey there. I'm sorry about earlier, I was acting kind of foolish, yeah?" Harry nodded at him.

"It's okay. I didn't want to leave you alone, and you asked me to stay, but now that you're up I'll leave if you want." He found his shirt on the back of the chair and picked it up.

"No, please stay. I'd like to have someone to watch TV with at four in the morning," Louis smiled and said. Harry sat down on the couch beside him and Louis leaned into his chest. Harry blushed and put his arm around him. Louis looked up at him and smiled. After a while, Louis spoke. "Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"When you kissed me in the car? Did you mean that, like, romantically?" Louis had a touch of nervousness in his voice. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, uhm, I guess so... I mean, I always thought you were cute." 

Lou put his hand on Harry's bare chest. "Wow, that's so good, I mean. I've kinda liked you too. Can I do something?" Louis asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, a shake in his voice. Louis stretched up and place his lips gently on Harry's. Harry put his hand on the back of Louis' neck and Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls. Harry sighed against Louis lips, sending a shiver down his spine. They pulled apart after a long while and smiled at each other.

"I think this is going to be the best bone I've ever broken," Louis said. 


	4. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps his best friend ask girl to prom, but things take a turn.

"Hazza! Haz! Prom tickets are on sale! Aren't you excited?!?" Louis exclaimed. Harry smiled at his best friend's excitement. Louis had been waiting for their senior prom for ages. 

"Yeah, Lou. I'm pretty pumped," Harry said, but his tone of voice suggested otherwise. He was actually pretty sad about it. For years,  he had been dreaming of the day he could walk through the double doors of the gym and see the decorations of his senior prom with Louis on his arm. But, it was finally getting close to time, and Louis wasn't interested. They were friends to him; nothing more. It was disappointing how in love Harry was with him, but still not able to admit it. He pushed his thoughts aside and focused on the discussion at hand. 

"So, I want to ask El to prom, you think she'd say yes?" Louis asked, nerves showing in his voice. "I mean, she's pretty, right? A nice girl. Mom would be proud of me if I took her, yeah?" Harry just listened to him ramble on about Eleanor. He was so fucking jealous of her; how into her Louis was, how beautiful she was to him. Harry had always been good looking, just not to Louis, and he knew it. It broke his heart, but he knew he had to hold back for the sake of Louis' happiness. He cared enough about him to realize that and be honest with himself. He smiled at Louis and nodded along. 

"So, will you help me, Haz? I have this big proposal idea and I can't do it without help," Louis looked at him with a pleading grin. Harry, not able to say no to him, agreed. He parted ways with Louis for math class, but he couldn't concentrate on Pythagorean theorum when his best friend - the love of his life - was taking another to prom. It drove him insane knowing he couldn't be in Eleanor's place. He finally just asked to be excused and headed to the bathroom to think it out. Sinking down to the floor in the handicapped stall, he stuck his headphones in and started to sing at the top of his lungs. He felt the first of many hot tears roll down his face and he couldn't hold back anymore - he had to get this out of his system. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard someone knock on the stall door in between songs. 

"Hey, you wanna open the door?" He heard a familiar voice say. He quickly wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and pulled his headphones out of his ears. He opened the door to Louis' flawless face mere centimeters away from his. "Hazza, what's wrong?" Louis pulled Harry's body into his and hugs him tight. "It's simple, just tell me. It's simple."

Harry shook his head. "Love's never simple, Lou," he said and walked out of the bathroom. Louis stood there, watching him go, utterly and completely confused by his best friend's un-simple breakdown. He shook his head and finally decided to follow him. He couldn't find Harry in the hallway, so he shrugged it off and went to class.

After school, Louis looked for Harry everywhere. He wanted to know what was bothering him so bad it hurt. He looked by their usual spot under the trees, but didn't find him there. He decided to walk home and try to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Harry. He liked to walk through the woods when he was thinking; the air, the green, it helped him clear his head and focus. But, he didn't expect to trip over Harry's feet on his way home. He looked down at the tall, so beautiful boy and smiled.

"Haz!" He exclaimed. "I looked for you everywhere! Come to my house so we can hang out." Harry nodded and pushed himself off the ground. The walk home was rather one-sided, as Harry didn't speak about anything; only Louis talked. He tried to keep the conversation going, but no matter how hard he tried to get Harry to say anything -even just one word - he failed miserably. When they finally crossed the threshold into Lou's living room, and found out his mom wasn't home from work yet, Louis caved.

"Will you please just tell me what happened today? Obviously you're pretty upset about it." Harry shook his head and tried to fit his too-long legs on the too-short couch. After trying to get comfortable for a minute, he finally just draped his knees over the side of the couch, sighed, and blew a curl out of his face. Louis put his hands on his hips and snapped, "Harry Edward Styles! You look at me!" 

When Harry finally turned to Louis, his apathetic look turned into a smile and he cracked up. The way Louis was standing was so cute -  _and gay._ He knew it was a stupid thing; to judge one's sexuality by the way they put their hands on their hips, but he couldn't help but think about how effeminate Lou looked. His hip was jutted out, accentuating his large, and attractive, bum. He couldn't help but laugh at his best friend, claiming so hard that he was straight; in love with a girl; but standing here, in front of Harry like  _that._  He was so attracted to him in that moment; it took everything he had not to kiss Louis right then. His laughter finally subsided and Louis looked at him triumphantly. 

"Now that you've finally quit pouuuuting, come to my room and help me!" Louis said and pulled Harry off the couch by his tanned, slender arms. They made their way to Lou's room and shut the door. Harry fell back onto Louis' bed and kicked his boots off. Louis bounced on top of him playfully and stayed there, causing a fit of lust to ignite in the bottom of Harry's stomach. He longed to kiss Lou's neck; he was only an inch or two away from what he so yearned for. He slowly felt himself losing control and quickly pushed Louis off of him so he could regain his composure. Louis fell on the floor and laughed, thinking Harry was just messing around. He was relieved that Louis hadn't felt his heart rate rising, or the oh-so-obvious erection that had started to strain against the tight fabric of his jeans. He dismissed himself to the bathroom and calmed down. When he returned, Louis had pen and paper out. 

"Help me write a song! I have an okay voice, right? I want to sing for my promposal," Louis rambled.

"Lou, you have a great voice. Why would you think otherwise?" Harry asked, confused as to why Louis thought he was anything less than perfect. 

Louis shrugged. "Just making sure, Haz. Thanks!" He smiled and started chewing on his pen, staring intently at the paper beneath him. "You like anyone? How do you describe it?"

Harry felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Well, I, I don't know how to put exactly. It's just like I want to kiss them all the time. I'd do anything for them; whatever they said... Every time we touch, it's like a rush on my skin," Harry said.

"Slow down Haz! Rome wasn't built in a day. Gimme a minute to write all this down," Louis demanded. After a minute of cute writing faces, Louis motioned for Harry to go on.

"I want to skip the slow stuff, just go straight to the heat and passion," He went on. After what seemed like an hour of spilling his feelings about Louis to Louis without telling him, Louis finally stopped him. 

"Okay, listen to this:

_Every time we touch, I get this kind of rush, yeahhhh, yeahh. I don't wanna take it slow; I just wanna take you home. Yeahhh, Yeahhh, Let me kiss you!_

Harry nodded and smiled. "Eleanor's a lucky girl," he said, and then realized how it sounded and tried to cover it up. "I mean, I hope I can be as good as you are to her to a girl one day." 

Louis and Harry spent the remainder of the week gluing fake roses to a posterboard to spell out, "PROM?" They rehearsed the song on the stage where Louis would be proposing. When it was all perfect and the day arrived, Louis was nervous. 

"Harry, what if it goes wrong?" He asked. "What if it's terrible?" Harry put his hands on Louis' shoulders.

"If I were getting this promposal, I would love it. It's perfect Lou, you worked so hard. It's the sweetest; really." Louis smiled and hugged Harry tight. "Okay, you go get El, okay? Text me when you find her."

Harry set off to find Eleanor, kicking himself for helping with this entire plan. He was so jealous; Why couldn't this be his promposal? He shoved the negative thoughts out of his mind and went to find Eleanor, because he wanted to make Louis happy. When he found her, he texted Louis and headed back to the auditorium with her, telling her it was for a play practice or something. 

**To: Louis <3 **

_Hey mate. Got El with me. Headed your way now._

Barely a minute later, he got a text back.

**From: Louis <3**

_Okay, tell her I said hello!_

Harry, confused, turned to Eleanor. "Louis says hello," he said. 

She broke into a grin and grabbed his wrist. "Let's get to the auditorium! I'm excited to practice with you Harry." She ended up leading him into the dimly lit room, right into her own promposal. But, then she dragged Harry right to the front row, and low and behold, there was Louis. Eleanor sat down beside an extremely confused Harry and nudged him with her elbow.

"Surprise," she said. Then, it all clicked in his head; he had helped plan his own promposal! It didn't make sense though; Louis was straight. He didn't try to make sense of it. He was too focused on Louis in his tux, looking fucking fine. 

"Hey, Haz," Louis said, smiling. He sang a song - not the one they wrote together, but something different, something nicer. Something Louis had wrote exclusively for Harry. Then, at the end of the song, he pulled the curtain off of the giant poster board and pulled Harry onto the auditorium stage. "You know, You're pretty cute when you're surprised," Louis said. "I know I told you this was for Eleanor, but I totally lied. It was so amazing those things you said about me when we wrote that song. Harry, you have no idea how long I've liked you and I was so afraid you wouldn't like me back. But, I knew it was right that day. So, I decided to do it. God, I was so nervous. You fixed it though, when you told me what you thought then; What do you think now, Haz? Will you go to prom with me?" Harry looked at Louis in disbelief and nodded. They embraced tightly and Louis pulled back to kiss Harry. It felt like an out of body experience for both of them; it was a dream come true. Harry put his hands around Louis' impeccable jawline and kissed him passionatley. After what seemed like an eternity, Eleanor cleared her throat.

"Still here guys," she said. Louis and Harry threw their heads back laughing.

"You wanna take this back to my room?" Louis asked Harry. 

"Of course," Harry replied. 


	5. A Match Made in Heaven..... or Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that one time White Eskimo and The Rogue played the same competition?   
> Let's imagine things from then to the X-Factor.  
> (told from Harry's POV)

I was sooooo nervous! It's not like I wasn't used to playing with the guys. We practiced every day in the basement, and we'd played a few small shows before, but this was our first competition! Ahh! The nerves were unrelenting as our call time got closer and closer. I couldn't contain my excitement, or my bladder, so I dashed off to the loos for a second before we were supposed to go on. I was trying to rush so I could get back to the band and have time for our routine warm ups. So, in the midst of all my excitement and running, I accidentally ran into a rather cute guy on the way in. We knocked heads and I stumbled back.

"Oops!" I said. I felt terrible for hitting him in the head that way!

"Hi!" he replied. "I'm Louis, from The Rogue. Are you Harry Styles?" he asked. 

I nodded and grinned. "The one and only. Nice to meet you," I said.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you," he said. "You have a wicked voice mate." 

I shook my head. "Nah, thank you though. If you don't mind, I'm going to hit the stall and then get back outside. We're playing right before you!"

"Oh, no problem! Good luck," Louis said.

"Thanks. You too," I replied. I finally got in and out of the bathroom and found my way back to side stage. The guys and I did the regular warm-ups and soundchecked our instruments. Finally, it was our turn. We covered Summer of 69 and everyone loved it! When The Rogue went on, I went down to the front to watch. They were a lot of fun. I went backstage back with the boys and congratulated Louis on a good show. Neither of our bands won that time, but we decided that we would all go out to coffee together. I had a lot of fun talking with all of them, especially Louis. We decided it was too loud for us in the tiny, crowded coffee shop and took our coffees on a walk. It was cold outside, but it was nice to just get to talk to him.

"So, how old are you?" Louis asked.

"I'm fourteen, almost fifteen," I said. I didn't want him to think I was a baby, but I didn't want to lie. "What about you?" I asked, knowing he was older. 

"I'm sixteen," he said. "I'll be seventeen in a month too." 

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Louis was so nice. I wish I had a chance with him, but he's way older than me. 

"Listen, Harry, you're amazing. Why don't we keep in touch?" he asked. "What's your phone number?"

We exchanged numbers and kept talking as we walked back to the coffee shop. When we got there, our friends were begging us to go our separate ways to get home and out of the cold. 

"Well, this was fun," Louis said. 

"Yeah," I sighed back. "Let's do it again?"

"Someday," He said. "Well, I'll text you." He leaned in and kissed me right on the mouth. My stomach flipped.

"Yeah, text me," I sighed out, trying not to seem too happy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed in touch. We would text each other at least a few times a week. About a year later, A couple of friends invited me out to a Script concert, and I decided to go. We went out to this great restaurant, and then hit up the venue. Since one of them was overage, he went and bought us some beers. It was the first time I had ever had an alcoholic drink, but I was ready to have fun, so I tried it. Before I knew it, I'd had three of them. As always, my kitten bladder couldn't handle that much beer, so I headed to the bathrooms in between sets. On my way out, I hit some poor soul in the face with the door. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Is your nose okay?" I asked, trying to move out of the doorway and back into the bathroom. 

"Harry Styles, is that you?" I heard from a muffled voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here tonight?"

"Louis?" I asked as he came around the door holding his nose. "We're always meeting in unfortunate situations, huh? I told you I was going out with friends, I didn't expect to meet you here!" 

Louis laughed. "It just seems like the universe wants us together, huh?" 

I grinned and nodded. "I guess so." I dabbed at his now-bleeding nose with a damp towel. 

"Did your hair get curlier?" he asked. "Maybe I should start calling you Curly." 

I giggled. "I think I finally got your nose fixed," I said. "Where are you seated?"

"Oh, we're in standing room on the floor," Louis replied.

"Us too! You should stand by us. We're in the front couple of rows." 

He agreed, and after getting a couple more beers, we went back to our friends and convinced them to group up. The rest of the night was fun; he even put his arm around me during Breakeven. I was so overjoyed to be that close to him, and he wasn't even asking about my age this time. I had grown over the summer, and now I was taller than him, but I don't think it was a problem. We went out for coffee again after the show in his car. We sat in his car, talking about what we had been doing for the last year, and what new music the other should listen to, and then he kissed me. It was soft and exploratory at first, but that went away and quickly changed to passion and urgency. His fingers twisted into my curls, making me exhale in pleasure. I loved it when boys played with my hair. I put my hand on the small of his back, right above his perfect ass. I heard his breath catch in his throat. We made out for a while before he pulled away.

"Listen, Harry," he started. I sighed. "I want to do this with you, but you're young, and so drunk right now, and I just can't take advantage of you that way," he said. 

I gave him a frustrated smile. "Yeah. That's okay," I said. "I get it." 

"Thank you for a good time though. Keep in touch, yeah?" he said. 

"Yeah," I said, getting out of the car. I could feel hot tears starting to roll down my face. I had spent a year falling for him only to get rejected halfway in. I ran through the snow and found the nearest taxi home.

\------------------------------------------------------

I didn't text Louis back for a while after that happened. He didn't realize how bad it hurt me, what he did. I tried to blow it off; to forget about it, but I couldn't. I think he finally realized what had happened a week or two later, and we went back to the late night phone calls and the cute texts. It was another year and a half before I saw him again; and again, we met in the bathrooms.

\------------------------------------------------------

I had made it onto the X-Factor. I was in the house and I still couldn't help but cause trouble in the bathroom. It was an honest mistake, as it always is. I ran into a beanied, tanned, cutie from behind, again not paying attention. 

"Oh! Sorry man," I said, ducking into the stall. Once I emerged, I realized who I had run into. "Fuck, again?"

Louis smiled. "Hey Curly." I smiled. "Come here you little fucker," he said, and hugged me. 

"How does this keep happening?" I asked. "Every time we run into each other, it has to be in the bathroom." 

"Hey, hopefully next time, it's somewhere less, shitty, pardon the pun, and a little more interesting."

I giggled at him. He took my hand and we went to his room. He shut the door and locked it behind him. I sat on his bed and played with the comforter. He came over to me and sat beside me, taking my hand. 

"You want to do this?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled at me. "I've liked you a long time Harry. Really." 

"Me too, Lou. A lot." 

"I have to ask you. Harry Styles, will you be my boyfriend?" 

I nodded. Louis grin got even bigger and he hugged me tight. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next time we were thrown together was on the stage. 

"We've decided to make you two separate groups."

My heart leaped for joy. I couldn't contain my smile. He couldn't either. We knew we were supposed to be together then. It was too obvious. And so I sit here, ten years later, the night before our wedding, laughing, because, once again, I hit him in the face with the bathroom door.

Isn't life funny?


	6. Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Louis continued down the skin of Harry's neck, leaving a trail of kisses and biting into his collar bone. Harry nearly exploded at the feeling, bucking his hips up and digging his fingernails into Louis' waist.   
> "Mmmm-fuck!" Harry gasped out.   
> "You like that too?" Louis asked, pulling up, curiosity in his beautiful blue eyes. Harry nodded quickly. "What else?"   
> "I don't know, I just, like, I don't know. I like it when it hurts a little bit," Harry answered.**
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: contains daddying and a light pain kink.

_Powerless, and I don't care, it's obvious, I just can't get enough of you! The pedal's down, my eyes are closed, no control!_

As Louis bolted out the chorus to No Control on stage, he couldn't help but look over at Harry. He smiled at the thought of that precious face being under him later tonight. Most of the fans had picked up on their "more than friendship," but God, if they only knew what actually happened behind closed doors. They would have a hay day. Still yet, there were still things that Louis kept from Harry. He was so afraid Haz would think he was weird or sick or something for what he liked. It wasn't terrible or extreme or anything: he was just a power partner and he'd like it expressed.

Harry caught Louis gaze and broke into a huge, cheesy grin. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to backstage. The way Louis was looking at him made him so  _hot._ Harry knew that he had to control himself for the time being, though. He turned towards the back of the stage and re-adjusted his member in his skintight jeans. He loved wearing them, but they were a bitch for a hard on. He felt Louis' hot breath on the back of his neck as he tried to sort out his problem.

"Getting a little excited there, Haz?" Lou asked, trying to discreetly plant a lovebite on the curve of his neck. Harry put his mouth to the skin of Louis' ear.

"You can't do that right now or I'll totally lose it," he replied. "I'm trying to make it go away, not call attention to it." He motion to the elephant in ~~the room~~ his pants.

Louis laughed and popped him in the bum. Harry smiled again. He was having the worst time trying to come down. When Louis did things like that it drove  him wild. Lovebites, smacking his ass, pulling his hair, they all sent him over this invisible line of ecstasy and it was almost impossible to stop when that came into play. He had never actually told Louis though. He worried about it all the time; what if he found out? Harry had to work extremely hard to make sure he didn't know. Of course he still enjoyed the sex, he just thinks it would be so much more phenomenal that way. Nevertheless, he was terrified to tell Lou. He didn't want  him running out on him for something stupid like that when he has such good control on it. At least for now, he decided, it would remain a secret. He'd get enough pleasure from biting his own lip to porn on his iPhone in the hotel. But nothing could measure up to Louis. 

Once he finally got his problem under control, he went back and joined the boys at the front of the stage. The song ended and they were discussing something about Japan. 

"Hey, Harry, glad you could finally join us," said Liam. 

"Oh, shut up. I was thirsty." 

"Are you sure you weren't distracted?" Louis teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at him in response. Lou walked over to him. "Looks like your bun is coming undone! I better fix that." 

"Okay, daddy," Harry said jokingly as Louis tightened his ponytail holder. He nearly dropped his mic when he heard that come out of Harry's mouth. Louis felt the blood rushing to his cheeks - and other places - as he tried to act normal about the situation. ' _God, why is this making me so hot?_  ' he thought. Harry noticed his reaction and confirmed what he had always suspected - Louis had a kink. Of course, he didn't mean to find out in the middle of a show, but he knew he could take advantage of it later. He smiled, content with his detective skills. Louis, on the other hand, was still in a panic. Thankfully they were done for the night after one more song, so he figured he could keep himself under control. After they finished, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him backstage into his dressing room. 

"Whoa, whoa! Where are we going, Lou?" Harry asked as Louis pulled his arm nearly out of socket.

"Just fucking come on, yeah?" He replied, talking fast and walking faster. He slammed the door to his room behind him and pushed Harry down on the couch, climbing on top of him. Harry looked surprised at Louis display of lust, but he went with it. He grabbed Louis' waist and pulled him onto his lap. Louis started kissing the side of his face and down his neck, pulling his hair back to expose his jugular. Harry moaned at Louis' actions, and immediately scolded himself in his mind for slipping. Louis stopped and looked at him. 

"You like that? When I pull your hair?" Harry nodded and Louis pulled the band out of his hair, letting his curls cascade to his shoulders. He then ran his hands through them, separating them out and tugging. Harry sighed in pleasure. Louis continued down the skin of Harry's neck, leaving a trail of kisses and biting into his collar bone. Harry nearly exploded at the feeling, bucking his hips up and digging his fingernails into Louis' waist. 

"Mmmm-fuck!" Harry gasped out. 

"You like that too?" Louis asked, pulling up, curiosity in his beautiful blue eyes. Harry nodded quickly. "What else?" 

"I don't know, I just, like, I don't know. I like it when it hurts a little bit," Harry answered. Louis looked taken aback. "I'm sorry if it's not okay," he said. "You don't have to if it bothers you."

"No, why didn't you tell me before, love?" Louis prodded. "I think it's okay, really." 

"I was just afraid of what you'd say," Harry responded, his eyes darting down to the floor. Louis lifted his chin.

"It's okay." He kissed him hard, biting into his lip until the metallic taste of blood made itself present. He pulled away and wiped a drop of blood off of Harry's lip. "Sorry," Louis breathed.

"No, I liked it," Harry said, pulling Louis back into his mouth. There was a knock at the door, interrupting their activities. 

"Hey blokes, we've got to head back to the hotel! We gotta be at the car in five minutes, so wrap up in there!" Niall yelled through the door. 

Harry rolled his eyes at their Irish friend's instructions. "Want to finish later?" Harry asked. 

"Definitely," Louis replied. 

=======================================

When they got back to the hotel, Louis and Harry practically ran to their room. The queen size bed looked so inviting to the boys, and Harry flopped down on his back over the covers, hair sprawling across the white feather pillows. He kicked his shoes off as Louis took his off at the door and stripped off his shirt. He crawled on top of Harry and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arms around Louis. 

"You ready?" Louis whispered into Harry's neck, making him shiver. 

"I've been ready since  _No Control_ ," Harry said. He sat up and Louis pulled his shirt off and kissed down his chest. Louis locked his arms around Harry's back and dug his fingers into the hot, milky skin, causing Harry to sigh. Louis unbuttoned Harry's jeans and attempted to peel them off. Harry laughed at his lover's efforts, and started to wiggle out of them. Louis' jeans were much easier to shed, and he kicked them off with no problem. "Why is taking our clothes off such a process?" Harry giggled.

"Because you wear your jeans way too tight," Louis responded. He shoved Harry down on the bed and pinned his arms down while he kissed his torso. Harry sucked in a breath and held it as Louis bit his skin, leaving deep red teethmarks scattered across his abs. He started palming Harry through his heather grey boxers, luring a long, deep moan from his throat. 

"Mm, fuck daddy," Harry managed to get out.

Louis stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me," Harry said, smirking at Louis expression of complete shock. Louis snapped, scrambling to get Harry's boxers off as fast as he could. "Whoa, tiger," Harry said, chuckling.

"I  need you, Haz," He said, stretching across the bed to grab the lube on the nightstand. He looked at Harry and smiled. "Ready?" 

"Yeah. Fix me up." 

Louis began by slowly priming Harry up for him, first with one finger, then with two, then three.

"Come on and fuck me already!" Harry whined. Louis smirked.

"What?"

"Fuck me daddy. Fuck me. Now." Louis couldn't resist and thrust deep into Harry, a low moan sitting at the bottom of his throat. "Fuuuuck!" he gasped, writhing under Louis from pleasure. 

Louis continued to thrust in and out of Harry forcefully. He leaned down and bit Harry's neck. His lips were swollen from where he bit him earlier and his head was thrown back into the bed, eyes shut and breathless. The sight of Harry like this  just drove Louis over the edge, and he spilled into Harry without warning.

"Ahh-- Haz!" He shouted, but it was too late. Harry cried out and came at the same time, Louis digging his nails into the skin of his biceps. Louis collapsed on top of Harry, both of them breathing heavy. Eventually, Louis got up and got a towel to wipe them down with. He snuggled into Harry's back and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can't even stay awake, Haz. That was so good," he whispered, but Harry was already asleep. 

The next morning, Louis woke up to the sound of running water coming from the hotel bathroom. He stepped into the doorway to see Harry examining himself in the mirror. He was covered in bruises and bitemarks.

"You did quite the number on me there, Lou," He said when he saw Louis in the mirror.

"Was it worth it?" Louis asked, smiling.

Harry broke out in a goofy grin. "Totally," he said.


End file.
